1. Field
Embodiments of the invention relate to the field of visual displays; and more specifically, to projected images on water mists.
2. Background
Water features may be provided as dramatic focal points for sites such as hotels, amusement parks, and shopping centers. Such water features may be part of a multimedia presentation that becomes a destination attraction at the times when the show is presented. The multimedia presentation may include still or moving images that are projected on sheets of water mist created by the water feature. Such multimedia presentations are becoming increasingly elaborate as sites compete with one another to provide shows that attract an audience. It would be desirable to create a water feature that provides a multimedia presentation that is distinctly different from other such presentations and creates dramatic effects that are impressive and memorable to the audience.